


A Time To Be Alive (But Not Awake)

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [59]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: The phone rings at two o'clock in the morning.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	A Time To Be Alive (But Not Awake)

When he picked up the phone all Shino could hear for the first few minutes was excited babbling so he felt entirely safe just setting it down next to the pillow and closing his eyes for a little while longer. It wasn’t until he jerked back out of his doze that he realized he’d fallen asleep again – and that the phone was still buzzing away next to him. He picked it up once more with an irritated squint, unsurprised to see a familiar name on the caller ID.

“You have chosen a most inopportune time to call,” he croaked before clearing his throat.

“Have you been listening to a single word I said?” the voice on the other end of the call demanded.

“No,” Shino admitted easily. “That is because I fell back asleep.”

“Oh come on man! This is important! What happened to being my best friend? You’re supposed to be excited for me when big things happen, now get excited!”

Doubting very much that he had the energy to do anything but roll over, Shino did so and tucked the phone between his ear and the pillow. “I am indeed, of course, your best friend. Please tell me what exciting news you have to share.”

“SHE SAID YES!”

“You may have to be more specific. Who is ‘she’?”

“Hinata, duh! Who the hell else would I ask?” Kiba even managed to sound offended, though Shino could not fathom why. At this hour of the night he was lucky to be still forming full sentences. Especially after pulling night patrol around the wall for the past week straight, his body clock was still struggling to adjust.

For a moment he contemplated hanging up. The fact that Hinata had answered a question positively didn’t sound all that exciting. He asked her questions all the time and generally her reply tended to be yes. She was a good friend like that. With a heavy sigh Shino decided that he was a good friend too and that to hang up now could only end with insulting the other man, which was the last thing he wanted. Well, it was the last thing he wanted other than a bit more shut eye and one of those things felt a little more prominent than the other at the moment.

“Kiba,” he said calmly. “It is two o’clock in the morning. If you are not going to specify what question you asked her then I must insist you allow me to go back to sleep.”

“I asked her to marry me! And she said YES!”

Shino squinted in to the darkness. “You asked her to marry you at two in the morning?”

“Well no, I asked her at dinner. I’m just calling you now because I’m still so excited! We’ve been celebrating, you know?”

That, as it turned out, was the last straw. With no more guilt in him Shino ended the call, clicked the button to set his phone on silent, and snuggled down in to his pillow. He was always a good friend. But if Kiba was going to be rude enough to forget all about him until 2A.M. then he felt perfectly justified in sitting on this information until he could properly process it in the morning. It wasn’t like their engagement came as any big surprise, not after Kiba had spent the past three months obsessing over wanting to be with his girlfriend for the rest of his life.

Across the village, Kiba set his own phone down with a scowl.

“The bastard hung up on me!”

“He’s probably very tired,” Hinata pointed out as she stifled a yawn. “I know I am.”

“Right! Let’s get you in to bed. Again.” He leered and gave a dark little chuckle to see the blush spreading across his new fiancé’s cheeks.

Tomorrow he could go back to calling everyone he knew to spread the amazing news. Right now he had a gorgeous fiancé with such delightful reactions to tuck under the covers. If she asked very nicely he might even let her sleep this time.


End file.
